RQG Halloween 2015!
Plot Summary Join Alex, James, Bryn, and Lydia as they play a one off special of Dread, as themselves! In the episode, Bryn stays asleep, James repurposes Ben's liver and Lydia tells James to shut up. Synopsis Bryn wakes up in a bed in a dark, unfamiliar room. He rolls over and goes back to sleep. James wakes up in a brighter bedroom but it is no a familiar one. Unlike Bryn, he examines the room and finds a key by the door which he tries to use to exit the room. Lydia wakes up in a very nice but also unfamiliar room. There is a sound coming from the far side of the main door. Lydia proceeds to put a pillow over her head and attempts to go back to sleep but in unsuccessful because of how annoying the sound is. She shouts, "shut up!" and James hears her from another room. James successfully exits the room he woke up in and enters a hallway. There are five doors in the hallway and a staircase at the end. At this point, Bryn mentions he snores like a "pneumatic drill" and is probably audible to the others around him. James hears Lydia shout "Shut up James" again presumably because she assumes that a loud annoying thing would be James. Bryn discovers he cannot sleep because the bed is getting colder and clammier the longer he lays there. Bryn scoffs at this and pulls three blocks to ignore it. He rolls over and falls asleep. A sound like "a horse being sawed in half" approaches James and Lydia from one of the rooms. The air is "viscous and unpleasant with musk" causing the sound to travel slow. James heads towards the noise and opens the door to find Bryn asleep in the room. As James loudly cajols Bryn to wake up, Lydia gets up to tell them to shut up again. Bryn finally gets out of bed as they discuss how they might have gotten there. He then searches for a bathroom trying two doors to find them locked. The second has a key laid nearby, which he uses to open the door finding Ben's dead body and blood all over the room. He screams and James and Lydia join him. When they look for a phone to call help, they find they are all watching matching pajamas that none of them owned but fit them perfectly. They spend a bit of time coming up with a theory, none of which even begin to make any sense. James does crack a very good joke about there being another spare Meredith brother. James grabs a candlestick wall sconce to use as a weapon. Bryn opens the next door and an animated toilet duck (WHAT ALEX???) flies at his head. Bryn ducks and then James pulls two blocks to hit the duck out of the air. Bryn removes a block to pee in the bathroom they just found and manages not to die whilst urinating. An eerie voice of unknown origin says "You'll never find me." Some good jokes happen. They're good, you should listen to them. Lydia asks if there were any weapons left IN BEN and then both she and James pull blocks simultaneously to search Ben's corpse. They find thousands of tiny puncture wounds, but no weapons. There is a scuttling nearby. Bryn leaves the others to try and find a phone but he is unsuccessful. While he is searching all of the doors shut, splitting the party. Lydia attempts to leave through the window but it is nailed shut which is poor fire safety. James smashes the window and white mist starts rolling into the room burning James. Lydia attempts the door to help them get out and let's them get out. James plucks Ben's liver out of his dead body and stuffs it into the window. The party reunites in the hall and decide to head down the stairs. Lydia picks up a shotgun from the mantlepiece. There are no bullets but she can still threaten people or whack them over the head. The party insists they will not be going to the attic, so they go down the stairs, holding hands just in case a step collapses. They arrive on another floor to find doors on either side of them. The same voice as earlier calls, "You're getting warmer." The party are unmoved by this development. The party attempts a small room on the left. It is dark but a flickering reveals one of the walls to be what's left of a movie screen in. There are three skeletons chained to chairs, a half filled coke with one and popcorn in one of their laps. The party examines the coke, finding it apparently flat but drinkable so Bryn drinks it. Alex finally gets to tell them the clue he was interrupted during. Scratched into the back of the chairs in front of the skeletons is the phrase "Why won't he let us leave?" and Night of the Living Dead is playing on the screen. The party moves on to a dining room opposite the theater. Bryn picks up a knife. There are notes on each plate and as Lydia leans down to read it, a saw comes flies out, giving her an artful fringe. The note reads "There's only food when you're finished." Bryn opens another door and a house elf flies at him, weilding a blade but stops upon realizing who was at the door. The House Elf returns to the kitchen while apologizing. There are multiple House Elfs in the kitchen cooking "incredibly bad fast food." The elves describe the Master as gross and enormous, with a squinting eye and bad sort of vaguely teenage-esque facial hair. She also explains that there are no phones in the house. The party causes an Elf based riot before continuing on. The Master has the keys to the house and they will have to find him to leave. Bryn is almost drawn in by a game before James is able to pull him from the next room. They finally find a window in the study and can see a garden covered in some rolling mist. Bryn searches the desk and finds an unfeasible business plan based entirely on podcasting. The party begins to suspect they know who the bad guy is. They begin to plan around what they know Alex's weaknesses are: food, healthy things, directions, sleep, and facial hair envy. The party goes down the stairs to the basement. Bryn dies to spikes when he tries to open the middle door. James opens a different door to find a glowing pentagram and a table with a podcasting set up for RPG dedicated studio. Four chairs were set up but the ones labeled Ben and Bryn have had the names scratched out. The ones labeled James and Lydia remain intact and there is a one way mirror to one side. James smashes the one way mirror to find a recording studio and a spot for the GM. James threatens to smash the equipment unless Alex reveals himself. Lydia joins in by threatening to change settings. Alex reveals himself and slams a red button. Steel shutters slam down over the entrance and the window. A voice comes from hidden speakers and tells them only one of them may leave. There are weapons in the cupboard. James and Lydia decide to actually smash the equipment. Lydia dies in the process. The steel shutter lifts and Alex emerges to try an lure James into a facial hair podcast. James asks about his revenue, Alex says there is none and James accepts the offer. Category:Specials